Criminal Heart
by ekg1997
Summary: When I stepped out of the taxi that day, I never thought that my life would be impacted so much. Heck, I never thought it would be impacted at all. It ended with me, stood on that rooftop, watching the man I love kill himself. Criminal Advisor and friend of Jim Moriarty, Eloise Lancaster never thought meeting Sherlock would change her life. She was wrong. SH/OC/JM
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, this idea has been playing around in my mind for awhile and now, I'm finally writing it down. No matter how long a story floats around in my head, I can come up with a reasonable beginning and a (in my opinion) good ending. I struggle with the middle of stories because, well, I don't know, I might loose inspiration, waiting for the BBC to broadcast Sherlock may take who knows how long and if I don't have inspiration then I take forever to write more chapters. Okay, you as a reader probably get this a lot but, reviews give me inspiration, so, please review! I'm going to stop boring you with this A/N and get on with the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Sherlock related, just my OC Eloise... **

**Chapter 1**

Walking down the street towards my next appointment, I noticed a man watching me. I turned towards him. narrowing my eyes he realised he'd been spotted. He ran in the opposite direction, I turned on my heel, thankful for my trainers, I sprinted down the strangely empty London street after him. Turning down an alley, I felt something pressing on the small of my back

"Ah, ah, ah." A voice said behind me. I tried to turn my head but whatever it was pushed harder.

"You move, you die." I could hear the smirk in his voice,

"So noble of you," I said "killing you're victim without them seeing your face. It could use some work though." The pressing item was removed and I was spun round to face him.

"Hello." He said, planting a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Jim." I said in return. He smirked at me and kissed me again. "How are you?"

"Oh, you know. Bored." He hummed

"Nothing changes. What about that Sherlock bloke? I thought you were 'occupied' with him."

"I was. But that stupid cabbie went and died." I could see that he was getting frustrated so I did what I was best at.

"What's missing?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow,

"We're doing this now?" I nodded "Here?" I nodded again, causing him to sigh. "Phone." He stated.

"Nope." He continued to guess various items that should have been on his person.

I should probably explain. I, am a criminal advisor. I help people work out the flaws in their plans, they want to kill someone, I tell them how to do it without getting caught etc. Jim? Oh, well, Jim. He's an acquaintance of mine. He would be a friend except we've both agreed that we don't have friends. I advise criminals. He arranges crimes. Jim is the worlds first and only Consulting Criminal. Jim Moriarty. In case you were wondering.

My name is Eloise Lancaster. I might be a criminal advisor but, I'm an aspiring pick-pocket. I say aspiring. I'm basically a pick-pocket already. If only I could fool Jim.

"I give up." He said. I felt my eyes bulge out of their sockets (Not literally, obviously.)

"What?" I asked, I couldn't believe it.

"I give up." He repeated. I mentally jumped for joy. I had finally beaten the infamous Jim Moriarty. "What's missing?" He asked.

"You know," I began, delaying the subject "the sky sure is blue today."

"El. Come on!" He said playfully.

"You." I said poking his chest, "are just a big kid." He laughed. Smirking I stepped back from him. He stepped closer

"Gun." I said. He looked confused

"What?"

"Your gun. It's missing." His eyes grew wide. I pulled it out from under my jacket and waved it in his face. He smirked again and walked to stand in front of me. Taking the gun out of my hands, he leant forward to whisper in my ear

"Seven o'clock, Westminster Bridge." And with that, he left me standing in the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I paid the driver and stepped out of the cab. Westminster Bridge, Seven o'clock. Here I was. But, where was he?

"Miss Lancaster?" A voice said from behind me. I turned to face it. A man clad in a slightly bloody, less-expensive-than-a-westwood-but-still-pretty-pricey suit looked me up and down. His sandy blonde hair was plastered to the top of his head by someone else's blood.

"Depends who's asking." I replied

"James asked me to pick you up. Said I'd find you here."

"Jim? Oh, I should have known. Never liked getting his hands dirty." I smirked, "How are you this fine evening Sebastian?"

"Absolutely wonderful El." Sebastian smirked back at me. He stepped back towards the car that was waiting on the bridge. I grinned at him and stepped in.

* * *

Sebastian pulled up next to a little restaurant near Baker Street. I smiled at him and stepped out.

Walking in I saw Jim near the back, away from prying eyes. He looked up as I got closer and his usually emotionless black eyes softened as he smiled at me.

"If you're going to ask someone to meet you somewhere, you're supposed to be there too, not in a completely different place." I joked. Jim's smile turned into a smirk as I sat down opposite him.

"Well, you know me. Full of surprises." His eyes hardened. "Speaking of which," he paused

"What do you want me to do? I'm not a Sebastian. You can't just expect me to do everything you say, no matter how persuasive you can be." He laughed. People think that psychopaths wouldn't laugh, they'd be stone-cold-killers. Yeah, some of them are. Not Jim. He tries to find amusement in everything. Mainly killing people, but, as I mentioned before- Jim's a psychopath.

I watched Jim from across the table while he, in turn, watched me. After about a minute, he smirked and leaned in closer.

"As I was saying before, I have a surprise for you." Jim purred. I raised my eyebrows, urging him on. "You always say that you want something else to do, besides the advising and pick-pocketing, well, I have just the thing."

"If you're suggesting that I do your dirty work for you then you can think again." I stood my ground, he was right of course, the world of advising and pick-pocketing was rather dull but, why would I let Jim know that?

"Even if I show you this?" Once again, Jim's smile turned into a smirk. He slid a piece of paper across the table, where it came from I didn't know. I turned it over and my eyes were met with a photo of a man. By the looks of things, he was quite tall, his hair was a dark mop of curls. He had piercingly blue eyes and really high cheekbones. Overall, quite an attractive man.

"Sherlock Holmes. Lives at 221B Baker Street. I want you to meet him." Jim said.

"And what makes you thing that I will?" I asked. "I have my own life, you've tried to boss me around before. Remember how that turned out?"

"How could I forget? You had me tied up in your basement for three days. Not many people could manage that. Anyway, I know you want to do this for me. Why wouldn't you? You're bored and this is just the sort of thing that could excite you. We're so similar you and I." Jim explained

"And how can I help you? You obviously want me to. You're infatuated with Holmes. What can I get you that nobody else can?" I leaned forward across the table, Jim followed suit

"Well…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in months but I had serious mind-blockage and had no idea how Eloise should meet Sherlock. If you like this chapter then, you need to thank ktlou1997 as she gave me an idea which turned into this chapter. Take the poll on my profile so I can decide between two ideas on how this story can end/continue. Thanks to all reviewers (please keep reviewing) All and any ideas about what could happen next are welcome as well as constructive criticism.

On with Chapter 3...

**CHAPTER 3**

Day four of Sherwatch. Jim really owes me for this. Holmes must be almost as bored as I am. I haven't seen him leave his flat all the time I've been stood here.

I should probably explain. Five days ago, Jim met me at a cafe. He told me I was bored of my boring life and he could offer me some entertainment. He was right of course and I had little to no choice about excepting his offer. I say this because at least three of the people in the cafe were 'friends' of his. I think you can guess what I mean.

I'm here because Jim wants me here. Also because I want to be here. Sherwatch is Jim's name for this 'mission' or whatever the heck it's supposed to be. I am to watch Sherlock and somehow gain his attention and trust. Lord knows how I'm supposed to get to him when he won't even come out of his flat.

Taking a sip of my now stone-cold coffee and grimacing at the muddy flavour that comes from coffee machines, I returned to watching the door of 221B Baker Street from the corner of Clay Street. It gave me the prefect view of the property belonging to Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson.

I shifted the bag I was carrying higher onto my shoulder so it wouldn't fall off. It remained open, as it would have to for my plan to take hold. It contained something Jim wanted me to have during Sherwatch. I shouldn't go into details now as you'll find out what it was soon enough. I looked up and down Baker Street then returned to looking at 221B.

Much to my shock, Sherlock emerged from the door after about a minute of me staring at it. It was now time for me to get to work. I turned further down Clay Street and dropped my cup of coffee into a nearby bin and turned back towards Baker Street. I went to turn the corner and collided with a figure, knocking me to the pavement and spilling the contents of my bag all around me. I looked up and came face to face with one Sherlock Holmes.

What was, at the time, extremely out of character, he offered me his hand to help me up. As usual, I ignored it and helped myself up. I could feel his eyes on me, not in a perverse way but, an analytical way. I could tell he was doing his thing and working out who I was. Whilst he was staring at me, I began to pick up the papers, making sure not to show anything to Sherlock, Jim had said he was inquisitive, if I refused him something he wanted, he would try to get it. That was something I wanted to happen now.

"What's that?" he asked, reaching out to try and see what it was. I stepped back from him

"Nothing." I replied. He was fast but I was faster. He reached out to grab them again but I stepped out the way and tripped him. He landed on the pavement, face down. I leant down so my mouth was next to his ear "Nothing to do with you anyway, Mr. Holmes. I'll see you around." I stood up and walked away from him. I could tell he had stood almost as soon as I had taken a step. I started walking faster and I could tell he was too.

Advising criminals has its advantages, I know how to slip away unnoticed into a crowd, how to lose someone who's tailing me and a number of other useful things to get me out of predicaments. I put them into place now and slipped away from Sherlock. I watched from my position as he walked past me looking around and not finding me. I turned away from him and waked in the opposite direction. Turning a corner a black mercedes pulled up. The door swung open and I stepped in to find a smiling Jim.

"Nice work." He smirked and we drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, I've decided that I can't come up with ideas for my own cases so this FanFic will now be delving into episode re-writes. There will be original chapters too so don't worry.**

***Please read the longer authors note at the bottom...***

**CHAPTER 4**

About a month after I had 'met' Sherlock, I received a phone call from Jim. I needed to start phase 2 of Sherwatch…

I had failed to bump into the sleaze-bag who lived below me that morning which confused me greatly. There were only two possible reasons why I wouldn't see him- he was on another business trip, or, he was dead. I placed my money on the latter, figuratively speaking of course, as I knew he had only come back from China about a week before. I made a mental note to ask Jim about it after Sherwatch.

I retrieved all the papers I needed for Jim's plan to work from Sebastian at a little cafe on Northumberland Street and headed home to prepare for the inevitable visit from the worlds only consulting detective. I didn't have to wait long.

Sure enough, the buzzer to my seventh floor apartment buzzed and I answered, asking who it was.

"Hi, I live in the flat just below you. I don't think we've met." The voice of Sherlock Holmes said. Playing my part of a confused neighbour, I replied

"Eddie? Stop messing about, of course we've met. Are you drunk?" I smirked

"No. Erm, I'm not Eddie either. Have you just moved in?"

"No, but, who are you?" Like I needed to ask.

"Why is there a new label next to your buzzer?" Ah, the master of the subject change had surfaced.

"I changed it."

"Why? No-one ever does that." Persistent, wasn't he?

"I'm not no-one. Who. Are. You?" I asked.

"Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective. Can I use your balcony?"

"Nice to meet you properly Holmes" I said and sighed pressing the buzzer to let him in.

**A/N: Hi! Finally! An update! The idea just came to me last night. ****Sorry it's a bit short!** I know where this story will be going and, those of you who like original chapters, please stay with this story, it will be following the episodes of Sherlock but, I will be adding original chapters every so often. I felt like I needed to follow the episodes because, I can't do Sherlock's brilliant mind any justice when I try to write it.

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you inspire me to write more and ****thanks to the two people who took the poll on my profile since my last update! If you haven't taken it yet, please do! If, for whatever reason, you can't take it, just leave a review to say who Eloise should end up with by the end of the story... Sherlock or Jim. Thanks, ekg1997 :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry for the lack of updates for ages, I just couldn't get into the Sherlock mood. BUT thanks to Benedict Cumberbatch's birthday on the 19th, I watched series 1 again to celebrate and now I'm giving you two chapters in one. Hope you enjoy**

**~ekg1997**

**CHAPTER 5**

I had buzzed Sherlock in and in under two minutes, he was at my door

"You?" He asked as I stepped away, allowing him space to come in

"No. The Invisible Man." I said sarcastically. Sherlock glanced at me in annoyance. "Balcony's over there." I said, gesturing down the hall towards a bigger room with a floor length window at the end that led to the balcony.

"Obviously." He said, standing still and looking down at me. I stared at him, as he analysed me and watched as a look of confusion crossed his features. I smirked at Sherlock and walked past him, towards my couch, picking up the file I had retrieved from Sebastian earlier.

Feeling a presence behind me I shut the file and faced Sherlock.

"There is a saying about this you know." I said. He frowned at me "Curiosity killed the cat. In your case, that's quite possible."

"Is that a threat?" He asked me.

I smiled "Hardly. More like advice." I moved towards the balcony. "So, I take it you're here about Van Coon?"

"How did you know about that?" He asked

"Two ways. One, Know your neighbours- Eddie always comes home at 6:30 two days after he returns from China or wherever it is he goes. Two, have contacts all over London who know about this sort of thing. Of course, you would know about that, what with your homeless network or whatever you call it. If your wondering how I know about that, you should have been listening to my previous point- contacts." I said

"What have either of those points got to do with why I'm here?" Sherlock asked

"I didn't see Eddie this morning. Got up at 5:45, went out for a run, got back at 6:30, and I didn't meet Eddie in the lift. He always waits for me so he can 'talk' to me." I said 'More like check me out.' I thought.

Sherlock hummed in thought. He strode past me onto my balcony and peered over the edge. He began to lift himself over the edge so he could drop down onto Eddie's balcony.

"You know, I do have a key to his apartment." I said, a few moments too late, as he dropped down onto the floor below. I sighed in defeat.

Feeling a vibration in my pocket, I pulled out my phone to find a text from Jim.

_Well done. Now, follow him.  
JM._

I sighed again, and picked up the keys to Eddie's flat and headed down the stairs.

I opened the door to find Sherlock trying to break a door down. He heard me and looked over with a questioning look on his face.

"Someone's got to water his plants when he goes away." I shrugged. Sherlock went back to trying to knock the door down

_"Yeah, any time you feel like letting me in" _A voice said over the comm. I smirked, realising that it was John Watson, Sherlock's 'pet.' as Jim called him.

Sherlock had got the door open and walked inside, I followed him. Finding Eddie on his bed with a bullet wound on his right temple, satisfied me more than I thought it would. As Sherlock moved around the room, I slipped my phone out my pocket and sent a text to Jim

_I hope you had something to do with this  
EL_

_If you didn't, I'm disappointed  
EL_


	6. Chapter 6

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET! WOO!**

**CHAPTER 6**

Eventually the police arrived and I was stood next to Sherlock as various forensic people went about their business. John stood on Sherlock's other side as Sherlock slipped on a pair of latex gloves.

"Do you think he lost a lot of money?" John asked "I mean, suicide is pretty common among City boys."

"We don't know it was suicide." I said, causing both Sherlock and John to look at me, both looking shocked and impressed, although John had confusion mixed in. "Eloise Lancaster. I live upstairs." I said. John nodded but shook his head quickly

"But, come on. The door was locked from the inside; Sherlock had to climb down the balcony."

Sherlock squatted by a suitcase and looked at the contents as I said "He didn't have to. I had a key."

"Been away three days, judging by the laundry." Sherlock said

"Four." I corrected, earning a look from Sherlock. He looked back at the case and saw a deep indentation in the clothes. He stood up and looked at John

"Look at the case. There was something tightly packed inside it." He said. I looked down at the case and saw what Sherlock had

"Thanks." John said "I'll take your word for it." I smirked

"Problem?" I asked at the same time as Sherlock. John glanced at me, then fixed his gaze on Sherlock

"Yeah, I'm not desperate to root around some bloke's dirty underwear." He said.

Sherlock walked to the foot of the bed "Those symbols at the bank, the graffiti. Why were they put there?" He asked John

"What, some sort of code?" John answered unsurely.

"Obviously." Sherlock answered "Why were they painted? If you want to communicate, why not use e-mail?"

"Well, maybe he wasn't answering." John suggested

"Oh good. You follow." Sherlock assumed

"No" John said at the same time as I said "Yes."

Sherlock looked at John and moved to examine Eddie's hands

"What kind of message would everyone try to avoid?" I hinted. John frowned at me.

"What about this morning, those letters you were looking at?" Sherlock supplied

"Bills." John stated, still confused.

Sherlock pulled a small origami flower out of Eddie's mouth "Yes. He was being threatened"

"Not by the gas board." I joked as Sherlock slipped the origami into an evidence bag

A man came in, Detective Inspector Dimmock. I'd recognise him anywhere.

Sherlock turned to face him "Ah, Sergeant. We haven't met." He said. I barely stifled my laughter as Sherlock offered his hand to Dimmock, who put his hands on his hips

"Yeah. I know who you are." Dimmock said "And I'd prefer it if you didn't tamper with any of the evidence."

Sherlock lowered his hand and held out the evidence bag with a stroppy look on his face. "I've phoned Lestrade. Is he on his way?" Sherlock asked

"He's busy." Dimmock said "I'm in charge. And it's not Sergeant. It's Detective Inspector. Dimmock." Sherlock looked at him in surprise, then turned to look at John, then at me, still with a surprised look on his face. Dimmock walked out of the room. I followed him, Sherlock and John not far behind.

"We're obviously looking at a suicide." Dimmock said

"That does seem the only explanation of all the facts." John agreed

"Wrong." I said. Dimmock, Sherlock and John looked at me. "It's one possible explanation of some of the facts." I expanded. Dimmock glowered at me, I just grinned back

"You've got a solution that you like, but you're choosing to ignore anything you see that doesn't comply with it." Sherlock said

"Like?" Dimmock asked

"The wound was on the right side of his head." Sherlock said

"And?" Dimmock asked

"Van Coon was left handed." Sherlock answered, demonstrating his point in an elaborate mime "Requires quite a bit of contortion"

"Left handed?" Dimmock asked, looking at me. I nodded to confirm it.

"Oh, I'm amazed you didn't notice" Sherlock said sarcastically "All you have to do is look around his flat."

"Or ask people who knew him." I muttered.

Sherlock ignored me and pointed to the coffee table "Coffee table on the left hand side; coffee mug handle pointing to the left. Power sockets: habitually used the ones on the left." He said, rattling off everything that led to Eddie being left handed "Pen and paper on the left hand side of the phone because he picked it up with his right and took down messages with his left. Do you want me to go on?" He asked

"No I think you've covered it." John sighed

"Oh I might as well; I'm almost at the bottom of the list." Sherlock said. John nodded, sighing again. I sniggered "There's a knife on the breadboard with butter on the right side of the blade because he used it with his left." Sherlock looked at Dimmock "It's highly unlikely that a left handed man would shoot himself in the right side of his head. Conclusion: someone broke in here and murdered him. Only explanation of all the facts."

"But the gun" Dimmock said, still disbelieving "Why?…"

"He was waiting for the killer." I interrupted.

Sherlock nodded towards me, as if agreeing "He'd been threatened."

"What?" Dimmock said, really starting to get on my nerves more than he usually did

"Today, at the bank." John explained "Sort of a warning."

"He fired a shot when his attacker came in." Sherlock said

"And the bullet?" Dimmock asked

"Went through the open window." Sherlock stated

"Oh come on! What are the chances of that?" Dimmock asked skeptically

"Wait until you get the ballistics report. The bullet in his brain wasn't fired from his gun. I guarantee it." Sherlock said, beginning to stride from the room

"But, if his door was locked from the inside, how did the killer get in?" Dimmock asked

"Good." Sherlock said "You're finally asking the right questions." He turned and swooped out, his coat spreading out like a cape behind him. John looked at Dimmock, apologetically pointing towards the retreating form of Sherlock before following him. I finally let out my laugh, earning a glare from Dimmock. I headed back up to my apartment still laughing.

I opened the door, preparing myself for a lazy day but stopped after two steps after I saw three masked people, all in black, looking right at me. I sighed and walked past them all towards my couch.

"You owe me for this." I said

Jim merely smiled up at me.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed, Favourited, Alerted and taken the poll on my profile. However, we're 50/50 on votes at the moment so I don't know if what I have planned would work if the vote suddenly swings one way, BUT, I've decided to keep it as planned and, hopefully it will work out, I'll announce the results with the next update but if you haven't voted then PLEASE DO. Also, Please review with what you think of this, Like it, Love it, Hate it, think I've destroyed the good names of Cumberbatch, Freeman, Moffat and Gatiss, whatever your opinion, I want to know!**

**Special thanks to Frostivy for reviewing every chapter so far! Glad I have loyal followers!**

**~ekg1997**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

A while after the escapade with Sherlock at Eddie's apartment and the latter discovery of a group of chinese smugglers in my own, I received a message from Jim. I had to go and supervise the smugglers alibi. A Chinese Circus. Jim tried to get Sebastian to go with me, but both he and I refused. No need to make anybody think I was having a fling with Sebastian Moran.

I got into the building that would host the circus and told the box office guy that I had a reserved ticket. He asked for my name and I showed him a card with 'J. Moriarty' on it. He let me through without a ticket. I was about to head up to the 'stage' when I heard a voice behind me

"I've got two reserved for tonight." I couldn't believe it! John Watson had gone on a date to a circus! What sort of woman would enjoy that over going round London with Jim Moriarty threatening innocent people? Well, a normal woman I guess.

"What name is it?" The box office guy asked John

"Er… Holmes." John answered. I nearly laughed, of course Sherlock would have something to do with it.

Box office guy looked at John weirdly "Actually, I have three in that name." he told him, giving him an envelope with 'Sherlock Holmes' written on it.

John looked confused "Oh, no. I think that's an error. He booked two."

I saw Sherlock come up behind John "And then I phoned back and got on for me as well." That time I did laugh. John looked at me, I waved innocently. "I'm Sherlock." Sherlock told Sarah and walked over to me. "What are you doing here?" he asked me

"Oh, you know, every girl loves the circus!" I said faking cheerfulness. Sherlock raised one eyebrow "What?" I asked him. He looked at me with a stern look "Oh, fine okay, my contacts gave me a tip off that Eddie's killers were here. I thought I'd come and thank them."

"Oh." Sherlock said "Wait a minute," he looked so cute when he was confused "thank them?"

"God John, don't you teach him anything about humor?" I called back "It's called sarcasm Sherlock." he pouted. John and Sarah came over to us. "Hi!" I said cheerfully "I'm Eloise" I introduced, holding out my hand

"Sarah." she said shaking it. There was an awkward silence for a while

"So, Sarah, I need the loo, what about you?" I asked. I didn't wait for an answer and just walked into the ladies.

chchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchch

After doing what you do in a toilet, me and Sarah came back out of the ladies only to hear John shouting at Sherlock

"Whilst I'm trying to get off with Sarah!" I smothered my laugh as John noticed us and forced a smile "Ready?" he asked. We headed up to the 'stage'.

chchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchchch

'Great' I thought 'No seats' I looked around at the room we had entered, a ring of candles was the only light in the room which illuminated both the audience and something in the centre of the circle covered with a black cloth. The four of us walked closer to the circle. I looked around at the other people in the audience and was glad to find that it wasn't just me who looked bored. Okay, so the only other person who looked bored was Sherlock but whatever, he still looked bored.

A woman entered, she was dressed like part of a chinese opera, as someone played a beat on a drum. The woman pulled off the cloth to reveal a chinese crossbow. I rolled my eyes, nearly missing the hint of a smile on Sherlock's face as he looked at me. What?

I watched Sherlock watching me. Sarah gasped breaking me out of it

"Dear God. What are they going to do now?" she asked

Sherlock snapped back to his normal I-know-everything mode "Ancient Chinese escapology act" he explained "The crossbow is on a delicate spring. The warrior has to escape his bonds before it fires"

"Which he is obviously going to do" I muttered. Only Sherlock heard me

"Well that sounds like ideal entertainment for a Friday night." John said sarcastically. There was a crash and Sarah jumped, grabbing hold of John. I smirked.

The woman pulled the crossbow string and a long rope lowered from the ceiling with a sandbag on the end. On the other end of the rope was a metal weight.

"They split the sandbag so the sand pours out" Sherlock continued to explain "The weight is lowered on to the bowl. Classic Chinese circus act."

"I would have been happy with a bit of juggling and a couple of clowns." John joked. There was another crash on the drums and Sarah hugged John even tighter "Then again…" John mumbled. I snickered. The woman took out a knife and cut a gash into the sandbag making the sand pour out and the weight gradually lower.

**A/N: So, the poll, it's confusing to say the least. 4 votes for Jim and 2 for Sherlock. But I asked my friends (who don't have accounts) and they both said Sherlock so it's 4 votes for each. And then, I had a lightbulb moment! Unfortunately, due to wanting the best reaction from you readers, the lightbulb will be kept to myself for now, also, the person Eloise will fall for will be kept to myself.**

**Apologies,**

**~ekg1997**


End file.
